Demon Archer (Nobunaga Oda)
Statistics Name: Demon Archer, real name Nobunaga Oda, Devil King of the Sixth Heaven. Origin: Fate/Grand Order. Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown. Tier: | D-2 physically, varies with her Noble Phantasms. Destructive Capacity: | City Level physically, (Has a B Rank strength, making her equal to Saber under Shirou) varies with Three Thousand Worlds and Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. (Their strength depends on the level of divinity and mystery of her opponent) | Speed: | Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic Reactions & Combat. (Has a B Rank agility, making her equal to Saber in all her variations) | Durability: | City Level. (Has a B Rank endurance) | Intelligence: Very high, possesses extreme strategical skill. Stamina: Superhuman, tireless as long as she has a steady supply of mana. Range: Extended human melee range to dozens of meters with her weapons, at least hundreds of meters with Three Thousand Worlds, likely much higher with Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. Weaknesses: The strength of her Noble Phantasms depend on the level of divinity and mystery of her opponent, however, her Three Thousand Worlds can still be annoying and difficult for her opponents to cope with due to its sheer number and firepower. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (Mid), Can create a Reality Marble, Resistance to Magic, Is more efficient against opponents with high Divinity and Mystery, Energy Beam Emission. Weapons & Equipment Her usual weaponry, a sword and a rifle, the latter of which she can instantly summon en masse. Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasms * Three Thousand Worlds (Three Line Formation) '(さんだんうち: 三千世界, ''Sandan'uchi: Sanzen Sekai) is the Noble Phantasm of Oda Nobunaga. It is her famous policy, having dreamed about the unification of the country, and the "three lines of fire" strategy she is said to have employed at the Battle of Nagashino. It brings about three thousand arquebuses in her surroundings, and they fire volleys in every direction while matching the guns she holds in both of her hands. Affected by her "Tenka Fubu - Innovation" skill, it is more dangerous against Servants possessing higher ranks of Divinity and Mystery, but act as "mere matchlocks" against those with low Divinity and mystery. Three thousand guns can still be annoying for them to cope with, such as allowing its tremendous destructive power and overwhelming fire-density to corner Sakura Saber almost to the verge of defeat at one point. * '''Papiyas, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven (だいろくてんまおうはじゅん, Dairokutenmaōhajun) is the "true Noble Phantasm" of Demon King Oda Nobunaga, known as the destroyer of Shinto and Buddhism. Based on the burning of Mount Hiei and the other brutal deeds she had performed in life, it is a Reality Marble making her into a being "holding absolute power against those with Divinity and Mystery." Upon its activation, it renders her nude as a visual effect, and the world, acting as the "accumulation of the fear and reverence that the people held for Nobunaga after death", materializes a scorching hell. Like her Tenka Fubu skill, it is something that displays great power against those with high Divinity and Mystery, making it difficult for such Servants to even continue existing while in the space, and displays little power against those with low Divinity and Mystery, making the landscape "a tad hot" to them. Class Skills * 'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Nobunaga's Rank is B. Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. * 'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence") is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Nobunaga's Rank is B. It is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. Personal Skills * 'Military Tactics' (軍略, Gunryaku) is tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. * Charisma (カリスマ, Karisuma) is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Nobunaga's Rank is B-. * 'Demon King' (魔王 , Maō) is an ability "similar to but dissimilar to Innocent Monster", that affects those who were called a monster in life, later twisted to be different than they were in life. Nobunaga's Rank is A. Distorting her abilities and appearance, Demon Archer is unique in that it was something she called herself in life, allowing her to receive its benefits without any demerits and activate or deactivate it of her own choosing. She can alter her appearance from being a small child to having a prominent bust. * 'Tenka Fubu - Innovation' (天下布武・革新, Tenka Fubu - Kakushin, lit. "All the world by force of arms - Innovation") is the version of Innovation possessed by Oda Nobunaga. It is a conceptual revolution of subjecting the old with the new. Nobunaga's Rank is A. It grants modifiers leaning more in one's favor the higher the opponent's rank in Divinity or Mystery or the more that opponent is a Heroic Spirit who is a guardian of the establishment. Thanks to it, Archer boasts an absolute advantage over Heroic Spirits and Noble Phantasms with Divinity and Mystery. However, it has no power over Heroic Spirits of the modern era with little Mystery. And not only that, but the effects of her other skills and Noble Phantasms drop. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Tier D